The prior art is replete with wind mill structures and water wheel structures actuated by a fluid stream to generate electrical power. The attendant disadvantages of the prior art are many; but, principally, the designs are either oversimplified or overcumbersome. That is, to utilize a very high velocity fluid stream the structure is vulnerable to destruction, and mechanical rotation is an overpowering electrical energy source.
In this respect the structure of the prior art has included cup-like blades to receive the maximum force of the fluid medium. Also the prior art has utilized the retractable blade to present a minimum of counter-impedance from the back side of the rotating mechanism to the medium flow.
Again other structures known in the art have incorporated therein mechanical brakes to neutralize the high velocity fluids. However the resulting structures are complex.
Again, in many liquid fluid streams the maximum flow may not be on the surface, i.e. the sub-surface. Accordingly, a water wheel operative from the surface of the fluid stream may not be operative from the maximum flow. In other instances an underground stream may be utilized to which a surface wheel would not be adaptable.